sugar- invader zim one shot
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: zim is forsed to stay at dibs house because zims base is snowed in and has no power. has a bit of ZADR in it (mostly it's just them being friends)


It's christmas eve, and zim is hanging out with dib. Zim is sitting on the couch with dib, drinking some hot cocoa with peppermint in it. Zim looks over at dib.

"Hey, dib"

"Hm?" dib looks over, he seems to have been lost in thought, staring at the tv.

"Marry jingle or whatever."

"...is that all you were going to say?"

"No" zim says, huffing a little.

"No, dib-stink i was _not _done. Anyways. Can i have more of this chocolate drink with the peppermint?"

Dib stares at him for a moment.

"Zim, you've had four of those already!"

"...please?"

Dib sighs.

"Fine."

Dib goes into the kitchen, making another hot cocoa for zim. Zim can smell the chocolate, smiling a bit from the nice smell. Dib comes back over, sitting next to zim again.

"Here."

He hands the hot cocoa to him.

"Careful, it's hot"

Zim stares at him for a second, wondering why dib seems to care about him, then drinks the cocoa. It burns his tongue, he forgot to blow on it to cool it down.

"Ah! Hot!"

"...i told you"

Zim huffs, putting the cup on the table.

"I'm done for now" he says, with an annoyed tone.

Dib can't tell if zim's mad at himself, or at dib.

At some point, zim asks for another one, and another. And late at night…

Zim finishes his 10th hot cocoa.

"Dib"

Dib doesn't answer.

"Dib?"

Zim looks over at dib. He's asleep. Zim huffs.

"Fine, I'll make my own"

He stands up from the couch. He goes into the kitchen, but can't find any of the stuff to make the cocoa. But he does find one thing. Sugar. He stands up on a chair, staring at the bag sugar on the table.

He grabs a spoon and scoops up some sugar in it. He puts it in his mouth.

"Mm"

He hasn't had sugar like this for a while. He goes over to the couch, eating more of the sugar. For a moment, a thought goes though zims head.

_What if dib gets mad that I'm eating his sugar? _But he shakes his head, eating more. At some point, the thought wont get out of his head. He feels...this strange feeling. He feels...bad. He supposes.

He puts the sugar and spoon away, sitting on the couch again.

"Dib. i.."  
"I know you're not awake but.."

"..dib, I ate some of your sugar..i'm.."

He doesn't want to say this.

"I'm sorry."

He looks over at the moon. _Maybe i should just leave. _He lays himself against dib. _The dib is warm though…_ he shuts his eyes.

*in the morning*

Dib opens his eyes. He's not sure what time it is, but the sun is shining in his eyes. He sits up a bit, rubbing one of his eyes from under his glasses. He can feel a warmth in his side. He looks down.

Zim is snuggled up against him. He looks comfy.

"Zim"

"Mmnn.."

Zim opens one of his eyes a bit.

"What, dib stink"

"It's christmas"

"...wha' ?"

"Christmas, zim"

"Oh."

Zim sits up from dib.

"Well. I guess i should leave then."

Zim stands up, ready to go.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"  
"You don't have to leave, your house is snowed in, correct?"

Zim nods.

"Stay here."

"...alright dib."

"Oh! Also I have a gift for you. Stay there."

Dib goes upstairs to his room. Zim wonders what dib would possibly give him. _Maybe water? Ugh. earth water. Gross._

Dib comes back downstairs, holding a purple box with a pink ribbon. Zim stares at the box, fascinated. Dib hands the present to zim. Zim takes it.

"Thank you for the box, dib"

"No, no. open it."

"Op..open?"

He takes the ribbon off, tying it into his antenne.

Dib chuckles a bit, but zim doesn't notice. He opens the box. There's a bag of pure sugar inside, along with a blanket that's white and very soft. Zim takes the things out of the box.

"...sugar? Pure.." he trails off, mumbling to himself.

"Are..are you...is this really for me?"

Dib nods. Zim smiles, taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself. It's a warm thick winter blanket. Great for zim, since he's cold blooded.

"Thank you, dib"

Dib smiles softly at zim.

_I'd never thought I'd ever see zim so happy._

Dib sits down next to zim again.

"Do you want to do anything?"

"Eh"

"Okay, i get it"

Zim lays his head on dibs side, looking up at him.

"Is it really okay if I stay here?"

"Yes it is, plus, I don't think you want to go out in the snow anyway"

"...yeah, i don't. Being cold is dookie."

"Mmhmm."

Zim looks outside at the snow for a while.

"Dib?"

Zim asks, still staring out the window.

"Yeah?"

"..zim is sorry"

"For?"

"Zim kept you up because zim was being selfish. And...i feel...bad...about it.."

"Aw, it's okay. I get it. It's understandable."

"...is it really? I don't feel like it is. I was ...mean. I was being mean"

"Really zim, it's alright. You don't have to worry about it"

Zim turns to look at dib. There's tears in his eyes.

"Zim never realized until now. I thought you were evil but...i'm...zim is the evil one"

"Oh zim.."

Dib hugs zim.

"You're not evil, you were just trying to impress the tallest"

"Zim is...zim is evil! I hurt you! I called you mean names…" tears roll down his face and he sobs. Dib hugs him a bit tighter, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, zim"

"Zim even ate your sugar…"

"Oh, i knew that"

"W-what?"

"I heard what you said last night"

"Oh..zim..zim..you hate zim, don't you?" his voice cracks as he says this, more tears falling down his face.

"No, i don't hate zim. I knew you would eat the sugar. That's why i got you a bag of sugar you could have"

"So...the dib isn't mad at zim for anything?"

"No, the dib is not mad at zim."

Zim wipes his eyes with his glove.

"Sorry.." he says, laying his head on dib again.

"It's okay zim"

Zim snuggles into dib a bit, he still looks upset.

"it really doesn't feel okay, dib."

"..." dib looks away at the snow falling, then back at zim.

"just..."

"your a good alien, okay?"

"oh, dib, you going to make me cry again.."

"please don't i don't really know how to deal with sad people."

"zim can tell, dib"

"...look just..you're good okay? you're good zim."

"okay."

"...how much longer is it going to snow, dib?"

"..probably all day."

"..."

"dib, are you cold?"

"...no"

"...that's a lie, isn't it?"

"okay, yes. I'm freezing. we don't have very good heating in here. my room has good heating though."

"well? let's go then"

"to my room?"

"yeah? zim doesn't want the dib to be cold."

dib nods, standing up and going upstairs, zim following close behind. they go in his room, dib sitting on his bed. zim lays on dibs side. it's definitely is nicer it here, he finds. zim closes his eyes, warm and with dib. dib is kinda just sitting there, looking outside.

"dib, are you troubled?"

"no? just bored."

"oh." zim opens one of his eyes a bit.

"well, we could watch something, I suppose"

dib nods, turning on his tv and looking for a movie.

"how about...detective pikachu?"

"sure, zim hasn't seen that yet."

dib puts it in the dvd player, sitting down next to zim again.

zim lays against him again.

"why do you like lay against me?"

zim blushes a little, then hides it with the blanket.

"you're warm. warmth is nice"

"aw, you're still cold?"

"us irkens are coldblooded, dib. we have trouble keeping and staying warm"

"oh really? how fascinating.."

"yes, zim is very fascinating"

zim says, nodding slightly.

the movie has started. the two watch it silently, as to not miss anything.

zim glances up at dib for a moment at the middle of the movie. he's getting ancy.

"how much longer is this?"

dib pauses the movie.

"not too much longer, why?"

"zim is not used to watching things for this long, it's strange"

"you don't just sit around, normally?"

"well..usually i have something to do, like work in my lab or pester you..i usually don't have time to sit and do nothing"

"you don't sleep?"

"I do, but only if I really need to."

"don't you get tired, though?"

"..no"

dib just kinda stares at him.

"okay, i do, i need to sleep as regularly as humans do, but sleeping isn't very productive"

dib notices how tired zim looks, he had never realized it before.

"when was the last time you slept?"

"uhh.."

zim looks at the floor.

"...14 weeks ago.."

"thats-! 14 weeks?! that was-" he counts in his head.

"-september 18th! why did you sleep then?"

"I was very ill at the time."

"you can get sick?"

"yes, I can get sick. and most of the time if i do i get the flu"

"ah, that's why you came over so quickly?"

"that, and my back is frigidly cold and snowed in. making it more frigidly cold. but yes, I really didn't feel like getting the flu again"

"ah"

the two are quiet for a few moments. zim yawns a little bit, though tries to hide it.

"would you like to sleep?"

"no, no. I'm..i'm good dib-human..let's just finish the movie.."

dib worriedly stares for a moment, then unpauses the movie.

*time skip ye*

the movie has finished.

"zim, what did you think of the movie?"

no response.

"zim?"

dib looks over.

zim seems to be asleep.

dib pokes zims antenna a bit.

"zim"'

"mmmnn.."

"hey, zim"

"stooooppppp dib-stinkkkk"

dib pokes zims cheek a bit.

zim bats his hand away.

"stop dib-stinkkkk no poke the great ZIM!.."

dib chuckles a little.

dib gets up, taking the dvd out and putting it away in its case. he turns off the TV and goes back to zim. zims talking in his sleep.

"you can't talk to ZIM that way! because i am ZIM, THE PRETTY OKAY!"

dib chuckles.

"wait! come back! zim is moderately decent!"

"yeah, you are zim"

"dib-stink?"

"yeah?"

"you're pretty great too"

"aw, thanks"

"because i, AM ZIM!"

"yes, yes you are"

dib pats zims head slightly, then looks outside. it's still snowing.

"zim"

"mm"

dib looks over at zim, one of his eyes are open.

"yes, dib?" he sounds tired.

"what do you want to do?"

"sleep" he says, closing his eye again.

"well, then i don't have anything to do"

"then join me"

"what" he couldn't have heard that, right?

"join me, sleep with me"

"you do realize how weird that sounds"

"zim does not care. lay down, sleep with zim"

"...okay"

dib lays down on his bed, zim laying next to him.

"thank you for joining zim"

"shh go to sleep"

"mm fine"

zim snuggles into dib and dib puts his arm around him awkwardly.

"the dib is warm"

"zim, I said go to sleep"

"fine."

zim is quiet and a few moments later dib can hear him snoring.

dib can't believe this is happening.

zim is kinda..kinda cute though. and hes warm.

dib closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
